Meant To Be
by LoisLane1006
Summary: Theresa finds that maybe her soulmate has been right in front of her all along.


Meant To Be  
By: Theresa Bennett  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Theresa begins to move on with her life without her soul mate, or does she? She begins to realize that maybe Ethan was just an obstacle. standing between her and the man she was destined to be with.  
  
Author's Note: I think that the writers have turned Theresa into a cold- hearted and manipulative woman and I don't like that. I think Theresa is just misunderstood. She needs to be with someone who realizes that she's only human; someone that acknowledges that it's okay to make mistakes. That someone is definitely NOT Ethan Winthrop. Not that I'm condoning her behavior but, come on, Ethan is just a jerk--- proposing to Gwen IN FRONT OF Theresa was just plain malicious. Her childhood fixation and obsession has skewed her perception of reality. I think it's time Theresa got a reality check.  
  
Spoilers: None really. Sheridan is not pregnant, Miguel and Charity are not back together yet and Fox is not in love with Whitney. This takes place right after Theresa kicked Ivy out of the mansion.  
  
Monday, February 28th, 2003  
  
Dear Diary, It's about time! Ivy has finally left my home. I don't have to put up with her crap any longer. I can't believe she disparaged Little Ethan like that and Ethan just stood by her! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Ethan and I were supposed to get married. Little Ethan was supposed to be OUR son not mine and Julian's. But, instead Gwen is having Ethan's baby and Gwen is Ethan's wife. And me? Well, I'm Mrs. Crane alright. Mrs. Julian Crane. Instead of marrying the man I thought was my soul mate I am married to a man I despise. Julian is a greedy, selfish, pig! I still have feelings for Ethan and cannot seem to let go of my dreams of being his wife. Everyone has advised me to move on: Mama, Luis, Whitney, even Hank. Perhaps, it's time I started listening to them.  
  
That's what I'll do! I'll...divorce Julian, take my son and move out of the mansion and into Mama's house. I will stop thinking about Ethan Winthrop and, at long last, move on with my life. I suppose I'll need to contact a divorce lawyer and call Luis and Hank and find out if they'll help me move. I also have to discuss my plans with my family. I guess I'd better inform Ethan, too. Not that he will care. Ugh! I can already imagine the smirk on Gwen's face when she finds out. I'm going to go tell him right now. ~~~ I'm back. I told Ethan I was leaving. This was our conversation:  
  
Me- Uh...Ethan there's something you ought to know.  
  
Ethan- Theresa, Gwen and I are tired, goodnight.  
  
Me- Make sure you say goodbye to Little Ethan.  
  
(Ethan turned around.)  
  
Ethan- Goodbye.??  
  
Me- We're moving out of the mansion shortly.  
  
Ethan- Theresa, its winter-- the season of blizzards.  
  
Gwen- Honey, let's go. Theresa said she was leaving. So, let her leave.  
  
Diary, You would think Ethan's concern would've delighted me but, strangely, it didn't. Rather, it made me feel defensive. Ethan wasn't concerned about me. His concern was for my son. Well, all the more reason for me to get out of this house. If Gwen wants Ethan she can have him! I'm tired of fighting for a lost cause. I'm tired of providing my son with false hopes. I always dreamed of a happily ever after life. But, now I know that such a life doesn't exist.  
  
Destiny, fate, and soul mates...three things I once believed in strongly, but now, I'm not so sure. One thing's for certain, love isn't always enough. Ethan and I had that 'once in a lifetime' sort of love. You know, the type you only read about in fairy tales. But, true love...real love... is deeper. Don't get me wrong, I sincerely loved Ethan. But, that love was based on a childhood fantasy. When I was a child I would romanticize about being introduced to Ethan, marrying him, and becoming Mrs. Ethan Crane-a billionaire's wife.  
  
But, that isn't who Ethan was. Ethan isn't the boy I fell in love with when I was a young girl. I loved Ethan but I loved my image of him more. I loved being in love. Mostly, I loved being loved. I loved feeling like I was unique. When a billionaire's son breaks his engagement to his childhood sweetheart to propose to you, you feel very special. That type of love, the fairy tale love, never survives. It isn't real. I need to find real love. As for Gwen, that look on her face says it all. She couldn't be more pleased that I'm leaving.  
  
Me- I'm surprised you care!  
  
Ethan- Of course I care! I thought you loved this house.  
  
Me- I can't reside here another moment. I can't move on with my life if I have to see you day after day. I'm leaving.  
  
Ethan- You've really changed.  
  
Me- So have you. You stood up for Ivy after she denigrated Little Ethan. This wasn't even the first time!  
  
Ethan- Theresa...  
  
Me- Goodbye, Ethan.  
  
And that was it. I moved out of the mansion that night. That was the end of it. ~Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane~  
  
Diary, It's now been two weeks since the move. I got the divorce papers. I signed them with a flourish and smiled as I sealed the envelope and mailed them off. This marks the beginning of a new phase of my life. No longer will I manipulate and lie to the people I love. I learned my lesson the hard way. ~Theresa~  
  
Three Months Later...  
  
Diary, I've been divorced for two months now. Things are really looking optimistic. Antonio has been cured. Sheridan and Luis told him the truth. She and Antonio got divorced and she is soon to marry Luis. Whitney and Chad went public with their relationship but, Simone didn't deal with it well. She refuses to speak to Whitney or Chad. And, Miguel...well, his situation has yet to be resolved. As for me, Hank Bennett took me out to dinner to celebrate my divorce. I've known him my entire life but I've never gotten to know him until now. We're going out on our sixth date tonight. Little Ethan adores Hank (and so do I!) Speaking of Little Ethan, he said his first word last night. He said, "Mama!" After Ethan and I broke up, I was distraught. I never believed I'd be happy again. But, I am. For the first time in ages, I, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, am truly happy. ~Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald~ 


End file.
